Machines having beds for hauling bulk or aggregate material are known. In general, liners for the beds of such machines have been used to prevent damage and wear to the machine bed, especially when hauling abrasive cargo such as earth, gravel and the like. In certain known applications, bed liners are permanently installed in a truck's bed, for example, by spraying a coating onto the internal surfaces of the bed that contact the cargo. In other applications, removable and/or replaceable liners are installed.
One previously proposed bed liner is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,708,391, which describes a system for providing replaceable wear surfaces on abrasive-material handling-equipment. The system includes at least one replaceable surface structured and arranged to provide a replaceable surface onto a bed of a hauling vehicle. The replaceable surface includes at least one wear-resister element that resists wear. The replaceable surface includes at least one magnet that magnetically attaches the replaceable surface to a bed of the hauler. While the magnetically attachable, removable liner may be at least partially effective in preventing damage and wear to the bed liner, it is relatively complex and expensive to construct. Moreover, the liner that includes magnets can create stress concentrators in the liner, which can lead to premature wear and failure of the attachment arrangement of the liner.